leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heimerdinger/Development
|gameplay = Matthew 'Phroxzon' Leung-Harrison |narrative= |artwork = ( , ) (Mariana Ennes, Anderson Nascimento) (Cesar Rosolino, Carlos Luzzi) |visual = Skylar Surra (Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Nicholas Kole |voice = Dennis Collins Johnson }} Lab Report: Reinventing the revered inventor Updating a champion like requires all the rigor of the scientific method. Given his upcoming PBE launch, more and more evidence from the experimentation is surfacing.Lab Report: Reinventing the revered inventor The first major discovery proved the mass previously known as Heimerdinger’s brain is actually hair. After what must have been days of cutting, styling and shaping, Heimerdinger returned to his lab to experiment with his new do. With his hair density significantly reduced, Heimer implemented a long languishing invention: the , a neural-engaged robotic arm. This schematic shows the arm of the lying in wait for Heimerdinger's supercharged grey matter to raise the apparatus and launch a bevy of and at the enemies of science and progress. But Heimer can't call anything an upgrade if his aren't included. Whether sporting , , or entering the , there'll be no mistaking these death devices for ye olde pitching machines. Heimerdinger visual update out of the lab! By Nathaniel 'NaKyle' WattenmakerHeimerdinger visual update out of the lab! A good long tinker with the yielded some epic upgrades to his , , and . Now the updated Heimerdinger struts out of the lab and onto the Rift. Because the diminutive inventor isn't all explosions, a spiffy new do adds some style to the dangerous substances. The Art of Heimerdinger We knew that the 'dinger was an Einstein-esque mad scientist, but his original design made it unclear whether he was a yordle or just a short hairy dude. Reworking Heimerdinger helped us understand what we wanted the rest of the yordles to be. Using Heimer as a model, the loosely-related collection of unkempt critters became a proper species with clearly-defined proportions (jumbo heads, slender limbs) and fur/hair absolutely everywhere.The Art of Heimerdinger Media Music= ;Related Music Snowdown 2011 - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Hazmat Heimerdinger| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Heimerdinger Champion Spotlight| Client Update Open Beta Trailer - League of Legends| Heimerdinger Sculpt 2014| TEASER It's hatched| |-|Gallery= Heimerdinger AlienInvader Model 01.jpg|Alien Invader Heimerdinger Model Heimerdinger Update Promo.png|Heimerdinger Update Promo Heimerdinger Update Concept 01.png|Heimerdinger Update Concept 1 Heimerdinger Update Concept 02.png|Heimerdinger Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Heimerdinger Update Model 01.jpg|Heimerdinger Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Heimerdinger Update Model 02.jpg|Heimerdinger Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Heimerdinger Update Model 03.jpg|Heimerdinger Update Model 3 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Heimerdinger Update Splash Concept 01.jpg|Heimerdinger Update Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Heimerdinger Poro.jpg|Heimerdinger Poro Promo Heimerdinger Client Update Promo 1.png|Heimerdinger Client Update Promo 1 Heimerdinger Client Update Promo 2.png|Heimerdinger Client Update Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Mariana Ennes) Heimerdinger Client Update Promo 3.png|Heimerdinger Client Update Promo 3 (by Riot Artist Anderson Nascimento) Heimerdinger Client Update Promo 4.png|Heimerdinger Client Update Promo 4 Omega Squad Early Concept.jpg|Omega Squad Early Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Heimerdinger Update BlastZone Concept 01.jpg|Blast Zone Heimerdinger Update Concept Yordle Camp Promo.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino and Carlos Luzzi) Yordle Camp Promo Concept 01.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo Concept (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino and Carlos Luzzi) Heimerdinger Update AlienInvader Model 01.jpg|Alien Invader Heimerdinger Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Heimerdinger Update AlienInvader Model 02.jpg|Alien Invader Heimerdinger Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Heimerdinger Update PiltoverCustoms Concept 01.jpg|Piltover Customs Heimerdinger Update Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Heimerdinger Update PiltoverCustoms Model 01.jpg|Piltover Customs Heimerdinger Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Heimerdinger Update PiltoverCustoms Model 02.jpg|Piltover Customs Heimerdinger Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Heimerdinger Update Snowmerdinger Model 01.jpg|Snowmerdinger Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Heimerdinger Update Snowmerdinger Model 02.jpg|Snowmerdinger Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Heimerdinger Hazmat Concept 01.jpg|Hazmat Heimerdinger Concept (by Riot Artist Nicholas Kole) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 01.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 02.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 03.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 04.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 05.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 06.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 07.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 08.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 09.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 10.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 11.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 12.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 13.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Model 01.png|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Model Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Splash Concept 01.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jem Flores) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Splash Concept 02.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jem Flores) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Splash Concept 03.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jem Flores) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Splash Concept 04.gif|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jem Flores) |-|Summoner Icons= League Client Alpha Tester profileicon.png|League Client Alpha Tester H-28G profileicon.png|H-28G Mechs vs Minions profileicon.png|Mechs vs Minions Heimerdinger Poro Icon.png|Heimerdinger Poro Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger profileicon.png|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Pythagoras profileicon.png|Pythagoras Bitey profileicon.png|Bitey Turret Jr. profileicon.png|Turret Jr. |-|Ward Skins= Mechs vs Minions Ward.png|Mechs vs Minions Trained Dragon Ward.png|Trained Dragon |-|Emotes= Raise your Dongers! Emote.png|Raise your Dongers! Category:Champion development Category:Heimerdinger